


Lonely Death

by Master_Langdon



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bondage, Character Death, F/M, Fire, Guilt, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Bondage, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 21:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Langdon/pseuds/Master_Langdon
Summary: At last Heinrich was going to have what he desired so badly: the continuation of a pure bloodline. Or maybe not.Will Hannah be true to the man she had began to see as a father, or will she join Lockhart in a life of freedom?





	Lonely Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonsieurMadeleine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMadeleine/gifts).



> It says uncle/niece incest in the tags. This is because Hannah is Heinrich Volmer's niece as well as his daughter. Heinrich's sister (Vanessa) was Hannah's mother.

'I've waited so long...' he muttered, German accent even more present due to his arousal. The mere thought of possessing her in this most intimate manner made him tremble with want.

He resisted the desire to lick her essence off his fingers like he had done with his sister.

 _I will have enough opportunities to taste her later_ , he reminded himself sternly before groping his daughter's breasts yet again.

'So long...', he echoed his earlier words.

From the room above, music poured into the basement. It was the same waltz to which he had raped his sister Vanessa all those years ago. History was about to repeat itself, and he liked the idea.

To his own disappointment, he found that he could no longer deny himself. He wanted her, and he wanted her now.

In his haste, he tore his necklace away and tossed it aside carelessly. He opened up his blouse one handed while his other hand moved to open up his trousers. No time for formalities now. He pushed Hannah's legs open quickly so he could kneel between them.

Hannah was in visible distress, and she wanted nothing more than to get away from this man. The man who had become a fatherly figure to her. The one man she could trust beyond any doubt. She loved him and cared for him.

But Volmer didn't care. This was her fate - their fate.

'You know I love you, yes?' he said, watching her writhe beneath himself. Seeing her like that made him want even more to bless her with a child. He wanted more and more to have children once more, to continue the pure bloodline.

He suppressed a low moan when his hand closed around his cock. But before he could pull out his cock, something hit him over the head.

* * *

 

Above, Heinrich saw only an uneven ceiling. And a familiar face.

'Hannah', he said, surprisingly hoarse. The torn fabric of her dress revealed that there was definitely something going on before he lost consciousness. He wanted to tear the ruined fabric away and cup her pretty small breasts.

He would if he could actually get his hands there where he wanted them to be. Without batting an eye, he knew exactly why he couldn't freely move his arms. She was intelligent, despite her inner child that usually dominated her complete demeanour. She had taken his bodily freedom in the same manner he had taken hers before.

'Why?' he rasped. 'You know I love you, right? My little lamb... What has Mr. Lockhart done to you? What has he done to make you do this?' He tried once more to free himself, but the bonds wouldn't give.

'He showed me the truth.' Tears started to form in her eyes as she nodded to the forementioned man. He picked up the nearby jerrycan and poured the content out over the concrete beneath their feet.

Heinrich knew precisely what it was and what the young man intended to do.

_So this is it... In the end, you can't escape your fate._

'Hannah', Lockhart called. 'Come with me now. It's time to go now.'

'Let me say goodbye', Hannah pleaded softly, taking her father's hand in her own.

'I have always been good to you, haven't I?' Volmer whispered tearfully. For once, he felt actual remorse - and a feeling he would describe as "love". To him, Hannah had been an angel, floating innocently through life. She was his savior, the continuation of the Reichmerl bloodline.

'You always told me that I was to be treated because I was "not well", but now I see that  _you_ are not well. You are the one in need of a cure.'

'This... the fact that you're saying this...' Heinrich had never been at loss of words, but now he was.

Tears ran from his eyes into his hair.

'Goodbye, D-Daddy...' Hannah quickly brushed away her own tears before rising to join Lockhart.

With a quick last glance ar the good doctor, Lockhart whipped out a zippo. The steady flame that emerged was small, but large enough to do what Lockhart desired it to do.

'Hannah, please...' the former Baron begged, even though he had no idea what he actually wanted. 'I'm sorry.'

But she was no longer susceptible to his verbal manipulation. She appeared to be nearly unfazed at her father's suffering and approaching death. To a death by fire to which he had been condemned long ago.

'Goodbye', Hannah said one last time before turning her back on Heinrich. Nonetheless, Heinrch didn't fail to notice her crying, sobs wracking her body.

Lockhart wrapped an arm around her trembling form. He attempted to soothe her as he tossed the lighter into the gasoline. Flames flared up. Hannah was quick to notice. For a few seconds, she was genuinely tempted to free her father, but eventually she chose not to. She wanted the life Lockhart had told her about so passionately.

They, Lockhart and Hannah, walked out, clutching onto each other tightly. They needed the mental support for different reasons. They needed the other more than ever before.

Heinrich remained alone and helpless.

'Hannah!' He shouted after his daughter and her guardian. 'Don't leave me! Please!'

No response.

The flames rushed along the gasoline traces, faster and faster. It rushed to Volmer's side.

'Please come back, Hannah...' he muttered to empty air and thickening smoke. 'Don't leave me like this...'

_Suddenly a flash of blue rushed past. Hannah._

_'Daddy!' she called. She threw herself upon the bed, just beside her father. 'I wanted to but... I just couldn't leave you...' She was still sobbing despite her lack of breath._

_For some reason it gave him a strange form of satisfaction. She needed him as much as he needed her._

_'Untie me', Heinrich coughed._

_'No', Hannah replied softly. 'I want to die with you. I want to die the death we were supposed to die.' She put herself down beside Volmer, but not before giving the good doctor a last kiss to the cheek._

_'Please go...' He himself had done many unforgivable things, but this... no. He couldn't condemn his sweet, innocent Hannah to this awful death._

_'Never', she said, more sure of herself than she had ever been before. 'We are going to face this together. Together, we will be happy in the afterlife.'_

_They watched as the flames approached until Heinrich could no longer look at it: the fear nauseated him._

_If alone, he would have tugged wildly at his restraints, both angry and afraid. But now he didn't because he couldn't bring himself to move. He had to remain strong._

_When he looked beside him, Hannah was resting peacefully where she had put herself down. Her head rested upon his shoulder, her hand had snaked up to his chest. He wondered how she was capable of staring Death in the eyes the way she did._

_Heinrich gave his daughter one last kiss on her forehead before laying his head down in submission to his fate - their fate._

_He allowed himself one last glance at the uneven ceiling before he closed his eyes, waiting for Death to claim the both of them._

* * *

A single body would be discovered, days later. But it was disfigured too severely to make out the smile that had played Heinrich Volmer's lips, those last seconds of his life. Nor would they ever know of Hannah, the girl who occupied his thoughts, those last minutes of his life.

Did she even exist? Many people would wonder in the years to come.

_Maybe she existed only in his head._


End file.
